As network technologies advance, clients can send and store various types of content to a server, and receive and display the content stored to the server at his/her discretion. However, to transmit the content from the server to the client, the content stored on the server should be the same as a format as that used by the client. That is, when the stored content is different from the format of the client who requests the content, the server needs to transcode the content to a format used by the client. Accordingly, when the server is requested by a plurality of clients to transmit its stored content during one transcoding operation, the server often needs to perform a plurality of transcoding operations.
However, since most servers mostly use low-end processors, it may be hard to exhibit proper performance for the plurality of the transcoding operations. That is, it may be difficult to successfully transmit particular types of content requested by the multiple clients. Thus, what is needed is a method for performing the plurality of the transcoding operations in servers that may use a low-level processor.